The Wish
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: ONE SHOT! VB. Bulma is now 90...what will she wish for?


I don't own DBZ or any of its affiliates.    
This is just a one shot

The day was just about to turn into night and all of kami's creatures were about to settle in. All but one. Bulma Briefs was indeed not asleep, but, instead, placed before her vanity, staring at the hidden lines on her face. She ran a withering hand over the many wrinkles, her blue crystalline eyes watering from years of memories. Memories of when she was younger and able to run around with her best friends. It had been years since Chi Chi passed on and Goku had eventually followed, their bond too strong for him to live without her. Now her husband was the protector of earth, followed by Gohan and the rest. She ran a brush slowly through her now snow white hair. Yes, though her heart wished to remain young forever the fragile human body that she dwelled in could not permit that. Instead of the soft, full blue tresses that she was once so proud to show off, she instead had stringy wisps of hair. Instead of her once young, curvaceous body she now resided in a crooked, fragile one. She would be 90 tomorrow, and boy did she feel like it. She looked at her room that was all her own. Sure, Vegeta did not look like he aged a day, but she felt the separation she placed between them. No longer able to take the stares from society on why such an old woman would be with such a young looking man, she instead retreated from the front page and stayed within her room. In fact, she only saw Vegeta on rare occasions now.

She sighed, releasing a weak cough. What happened to her? She once again stared at her reflection, trying to remember the good times and even some bad times. Anything to keep her young again. She could feel her genius mind fleeting her day by day. In fact, some days she could barely remember her children's names. She had to do something quick. Time was fleeting and Dende only knows that she still had so much to do. She had been working for months on one last project, one final adventure. So long ago the dragon balls had been destroyed, but now she had created a whole new set. Well, Dende had, but she helped. Now they lay before her tired feet and she knew what must be done. She had to make that final wish.

She opened her mouth, her voice cracked with every syllable, the years of silence had took their toll on what was once beautiful. "Oh great dragon, rise up and grant my three wishes." The new dragon, though an exact replica of Shenlong, was only 3 feet in height. When fully emerged, it spoke in a whisper, as if it was made to not be discovered. "What is your first wish, old woman?"

"My first wish is to be fully restored to my 21st year. Mind, body, and soul."

The dragon glowed for only a second then reported, "It will take time but it shall be done by daylight. What is your second wish?"

"I wish that the wisdom I have acquired over the years might stay with me. I want to remember everything that happened to me."

The dragon glowed yet again and nodded, "Done. What is your final wish?"

"I wish to age like a Saiyan. I don't want to be one, but I want for my husband and I to be on the same level as each other. I wish to grow old with him."

The dragon glowed for the third time, "Your wishes have been granted. Farewell." The dragon then receded into the tiny dragon balls that scattered just around her room, turning into pebbles, not to be regenerated for five years.

Bulma looked at her reflection one last time. She saw no change at all in her appearance and so, with a heavy heart, she slowly walked over to her bed to get some sleep.

-------------------------------------

The next morning followed with the chirping of the morning doves outside the woman's window. Usually, her tired body would sleep until noon, but now, she sprung up and off the bed. Immediately she ran over to her vanity to look at herself. There stood the so familiar beauty that she had been in her youth. She quickly went over a few minor calculations in her head to see if her mentality had returned as well. Satisfied with her look she proceeded to brush out her tender locks of hair. Her hairstyle was that of when she was with Goku in the hospital and when she rode on Mr. Popo's carpet. Looking out her window, she looked down to see her husband walking out to the gravity chamber. She immediately began to giggle like a school girl and ran to her brand new wardrobe she had forced Dende to move into her room so that when she was returned to her youthful self, she might have something to wear besides old woman pajamas.

She decided to wear a camouflage spaghetti strap with blue jeans short cut off, the kind with tiny white strings coming off of them. She then pulled out an old caboodle kit, filled with makeup from her younger years, most still in working condition. She lined her eyes with black and put a dark green eye shadow on. Her lips were only covered by lip gloss and her blue eyelashes were made black by the mascara. She remember how one day she went to put on a little rouge and found that the movement only hurt her wrist. That was the day she put away her femininity and stuck to wearing only her fuzzy robe over her pajamas. Now, she felt so wonderful. She once again looked outside, half expecting to see the gravity room in use. Instead, she saw her husband, leaning against the outer wall. His arms were crossed above his head, his face buried within them. He seemed in deep thought, and in deep sadness. 'Won't he be surprised,' she mused to herself.

Running quickly down the stairs, she hardly noticed the weird looks she received from the many employees, not used to seeing anyone around besides the "old woman" and "her young lover." She quickly ran to the door, throwing it open, but then, hesitated. What would Vegeta think of her. In her excitement she totally forgot about the shock he might be put through. She had not seen him for almost a month now, and what would she come to him as? Her once young and beautiful self? She had no idea what to do. "Bra?" Bulma spun around to come face to face with her only son, Trunks. "Bra, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Bahamas on your second honey moon with Goten?"

Bulma flinched visibly, so, her daughter was on a second honeymoon and did not tell her. Probably thought she would become depressed or something since her and Vegeta never really tied the knot by Earthly means. Instead she would only tell her friends and some family. However, Trunks took it the wrong way. Her delicately grasped her shoulder and forced her to look her in the eye. "Bra, did Goten do something to hurt you?"

It was then that Bulma was able to recognize what Trunks was calling her. The poor boy thought she was his sister. She immediately lunged over to him and held him close to her body, not being able to hug him with all her might for years. Her eyes watered but did not spill as she mentally scolded herself not to ruin her makeup quite yet. "You silly boy, do you not recognize your own mother?"

Trunks' shock was evidently written all over his face. "No, how, but."

"Close your mouth, Trunks. It's rude!" Yup, it was mom alright.

"But mom, how did you do this to yourself. Granted you look great and all but, how?"

"The dragon balls restored my youth!"

"But they were destroyed."

"Oh Dende was a doll and made me some pocket dragon balls. They have limited powers, but this was really all they were created for!"

"Everlasting life?"

"Heavens no! I don't want to live forever. I just." She dropped her head and looked outside to where Vegeta was now coming closer to them by the second, obviously hearing most of the commotion. "I just want to be with your father, Trunks."

"What the hell is the meaning of all this ruckus? You realize your mother is trying to sleep you insolent brats. Now get the hell outside and shut up before I ki blast you both to hell!"

"Ruckus, dad? Sounds like you are getting older." Trunks was met with a glare only Vegeta could muster. Vegeta then looked over to who he believed was Bra.

"What are you doing back, brat?"

Bulma, though somewhat hurt that he could not recognize her, was more put off that she could not lunge herself at him. Hey, she had gone almost 30 years without her sex life and now, she had to wait for Trunks to leave, Vegeta to accept the situation, and for them to do the whole bonding thing over again. That seemed even longer. Plus, she still had to explain who she was. "Veggie-head, don't you recognize me?"

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to the size of saucers. Sure, the dragon balls had revived everyone once or twice, but never had anyone thought of wishing to be young again. He quickly regained his composure and crossed his arms.

"Dragon balls?"

"Yes."

"So then Dende?"

"Just for me."

"Permanent?"

"Till I grow old again."

"Why?"

"For us."

Trunks slowly slipped away, knowing either all hell was going to break loose or another sibling would be on the way. Hell, with those two it would probably be both. Vegeta, meanwhile, ran his calloused hand through Bulma's renewed hair, her eyes closing with delight of being in his grasp once again. Words did not need to be spoken as he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead to hers, one crystalline tear making its way down his perfect face. He opened them again, almost as if checking to make sure it was all real. When she still stood there before him, he quickly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss, though not filled with as much passion as it once was, was still filled with the comfort only they could provide each other. When he released her, she found herself being swept up into his arms, almost crushing her to his body as if when he let go she would disappear.

"What all did you wish for?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, we have a bond to work on."

Vegeta nodded and leaned to kiss her again. Carrying her up the stairs to revisit their old resting place, he could do nothing but whisper words of affection to his renewed mate.

---------------------

The End.

I've always wanted to read a fanfic where Bulma becomes young again, so finally I was like, "Well, dammit, I'll just do it my fucking self." So, for all of you, this IS JUST A ONE SHOT! No sequels or any of that fun stuff, or at least none until I finish my current fanfic, "Reborn." Please R&R as I am a lowly college student with nothing better to do than study and read ! I am not going to whore myself out for reviews, but it would mean the world to me!


End file.
